


Friends

by QueenRamsia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, 2012!Phan, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRamsia/pseuds/QueenRamsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Friends" by Ed Sheeran. 2012!phan angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Snowflakes landed delicately on Phil’s eyelashes, sticking for a moment before melting into his frozen tears. Dan said they were just friends. It was a ridiculous, cruel thing to say, but there it was. So Phil fled the home they shared and hid out in the snow. 

He didn’t even say it to Phil’s face, which perhaps was worse than him saying it at all. Instead, he buried his face in front of his laptop screen and posted it so all could see. Each word flowing across the screen punched a hole in Phil’s chest, but he forced himself to read all the way until the last letter of the latest post. 

“We can’t let the world know about us,” Dan snapped. 

“Why not?” Phil mumbled, choking on his anxiety. 

“You know why,” Dan answered. 

Phil didn’t know why. He wasn’t entirely sure Dan knew why either. 

“Don’t you love me?” 

Dan sighed, “Of course I do.”

With that, he turned back to his laptop and Phil obeyed the silent order to leave. 

Sitting on the park bench and watching people bustle by, Phil realized that maybe he shouldn’t be taking it so seriously. They had never actually given their relationship a title. But was that necessary at this point? They had been silently together since 2009, three years prior. Dan had his own room, but he never used it. He always curled against Phil’s chest at night and kissed him when they woke up the next morning. They had made a home together. Friends didn’t do that. Did they?

Louise was Phil’s friend. Chris and PJ were Phil’s friends. Friends didn’t treat him the way Dan treated him. 

The crisp November air froze the tears on Phil’s lashes and he rubbed at his eyes fiercely. He would be okay. Dan was his friend, and he didn’t want to be anything more than that. Phil pushed himself to his feet and set off for home.

Home. Could you make a home with your friend? Probably. But would it feel so...permanent if they were just friends? Maybe. 

Dan didn’t look up from his laptop when Phil walked in. It wasn’t until Phil slammed his--their--bedroom door that he realized anything was wrong. He pushed himself off the couch and shuffled down the hall to the closed door.

The door was never closed. Dan had almost forgotten that they had a door. But now it was locked.

“Phil?” he asked warily.

“Yes?” a soft voice croaked from the other side.

“Can I come in?” 

The question was met with silence. Then, just as Dan turned away, the door jerked open. And there he stood. Phil had never looked to small. His gentle blue eyes glimmered with hastily-wiped tears and Dan squirmed under their weight. “What's wrong?”

Phil blinked slowly at him. “Nothing, friend.”

Dan winced at the word. “It's getting late, should we go to bed?” 

Phil lowered his gaze to his mismatched socks. “Yeah. I think it'd be best if you slept in your room tonight.”

“Why?” Dan begged.

It took a long moment for Phil to look at him again. When he did, his eyes had turned to ice. “Because,” he forced himself to say, “friends should sleep in other beds.”


End file.
